Far North
by Sweet Namaste
Summary: Days after discovering Yusuke's origins and his defeat of Sensui in the Demon World, Genkai sends the YYH gang on a mission to help the young Spirit Detective understand his new Demon energy. They are given a warning; even Genkai does not know where to find them, and the power they wield is greater than they've seen. But when they arrive, it is Hiei who learns the most.
1. Restless

**1. Yusuke**

"Wake up, dimwit."

Yusuke shuttered in his sleep; Genkai's raspy, cigarette laden voice seemed more unhappy than usual. For a moment, he cursed telepathy. As he groaned and muttered in response, one eye popped open to check the clock – the hands pointed to 6:00, and he knew it wasn't the evening.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Grandma?! Can't a guy get some sleep after he saves the fucking Earth?" His own voice railed back as he stretched his muscles, yearning for more sleep. After his fight with Sensui, all of his muscles ached at him in protest. Sadly, he knew the answer to his own question.

No, of course not. Always some new stupid bad guy ruining his peace and relaxation.

"With your new found powers, I've decided it's time to further your training. You may have the power, but you've no way to use it effectively." There was a pause. The boy shifted under his cotton sheets, hardly hearing the old hag. "Also, your group effort was lacking severely. Constantly, you boys are bickering like children over your battles instead of using even the slightest common sense." Her tone was harsh, but with less conviction as usual. She was, in fact, grateful to Yusuke and everything he'd done in the past week. Hell, his entire Spirit Detective 'career' seemed to be a success, even if it was unconventional.

"I personally cannot further your training in this matter, but I do know someone who can." She chuckled. Surely, it tinged on cruel. "And I think you're in for a rude awakening, boy."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me 3 more hours and I'll be all game for some training. But until then, there's no threat, other than you to my sleep." He rolled over in bed and shut his eyes again, already slipping back into the dream he'd lost.

"Do you think I'm joking with you?" Again, loud and harsh tones flooded into Yusuke's mind. The old woman continued her tirade as he shot up in bed, fists shaking at the ceiling to her voice, as if it would make a difference.

"That damn portal to Demon World is still not closed, and with the kekkai barrier broken, those S-class demons will still be able to blast through at any moment. And in case you have already forgotten, which I don't doubt with your goldfish attention span, you were able to blow past King Yama's 'line of defense' without any hesitation. Imagine and S-class demon that is in total control of his power and skill. He would have no problem and you very well might."

Yusuke pondered this for a moment, his hand ruffling his own mess of un-gelled raven hair as it drifted towards his eyes. "I guess I see what you mean." With a sudden determination, the boy hopped to his feet. Light crept into his bedroom, just barely visible over the horizon. He used it to fumble around awkwardly for clothes. "So, who am I looking for?"

"That's more like it. Follow my directions very closely, Yusuke." He began to dress himself while Genkai spoke, trading sweatpants for a simple pair of blue jeans and green cotton tee.

"You must first wake Kuwabara." At this, the Spirit Detective sniffed. "I have already informed Kurama and Hiei. They're waiting for you downstairs. After you've reached him, you must head north, to the Aogiri forest. There is a tribe, hidden so deep in the wood that even I cannot tell you where it is."

As he packed clothes into a sack - assuming now that he'd be gone longer than simply one night - he mulled over what she was saying. How did Genkai, who seemed to know everything, not know where the damn tribe was? He'd heard of the Aogiri woods before, and he knew it wasn't the place for a picnic.

Great. Some psychic she was.

Flying down the stairs and out into the sunshine, her last words came to him. "You should know they are not friendly to outsiders and are very hostile. You must get their attention quickly and tell them Genkai has news for their chief. They should allow your entry. However," She paused, her voice taking on an odd tone, one of awe and yet of grave danger.

"Just know, boy, that within their tribe there lay a power far older and greater than the four of you put together. You better show some damn respect, because he isn't going to train you out of the kindness of his heart. He owes me a favor, nothing more. Chief Ikari has no patience for insolent fools like yourself."

"Whatever you say, Grandma. This training better be worth my Saturday..." His own voices trailed off in his head, and whether Genkai responded or not, he didn't really care. Already he was making strides towards Hiei and Kurama, hands behind his head. They, of course, were their usual selves; Hiei, with a look of sincere distaste and boredom, and Kurama with a look of controlled happiness.

"Ah, I see you've finally gotten out of bed, Detective." A smirk crossed Hiei's face, but only for a moment. "I thought we'd be waiting here all morning on you."

"Yeah, well, I like my beauty sleep - unlike you, I see." He and Kurama chuckled amongst themselves, causing Hiei to turn in the direction of Kazuma's house.

"Hn." The demon sniffed, already on his way.

"I suppose Hiei's lack of patience serves us well. We must hurry, there's still a half a day's walk after a day long train ride." Kurama also began his walk, green eyes flicking back to Yusuke, who followed suit.

"Are you kidding me?! A whole damn day stuck on a train, and it doesn't even take me all the way there?!" Fuming, he could practically feel steam rising from his ears. Stupid old lady, always sending him to the far corners of the Earth.

"Well, you can only imagine that if the great Genkai can't find them, they're in the middle of nowhere." Hiei said, tilting his head to look back at them. "Now, are you coming or not? Because I would certainly enjoy leaving Kuwabara behind." His tone was full of resentment.

"Yeah, yeah. But then I'd have to listen to him bitch when I got back." Making his way down the street, Yusuke's brain worked hard on all of this new information. If there was someone powerful enough to put Genkai in awe, why had he never felt it? Either way, the pull of that challenge moved his feet one in front of the other.

"The old lady mentioned something, Kurama." He started, brows furrowed in thought. "She said the guy we're looking for is older and more powerful than any of us." His eyes, that had been fixated on the ground, now flicked up to meet the fox's, almost looking worried.

"Hmm, Genkai made no mention of that to me…how peculiar. Older than Hiei or myself? Their chief must be a demon of sorts, or an apparition." Kurama's expression remained unchanged, although the detective could tell the cogs of his mind were working. "I suppose that would make sense. If he were old enough, there was no barrier back then. Apparitions walked freely on the Earth for some time."

"It is a great honor, then." Hiei interjected, still a few steps ahead of his comrades. "A demon that old is ruthless, powerful, and skilled. So don't make a fool of us and with that big mouth of yours, Detective." From behind him, Yusuke stuck out his tongue.

"The only one you've got to worry about is Kuwabara, his mouth is twice the size of mine." As he finished, they rounded the corner and found themselves at Kuwabara's steps. Yusuke picked up a pebble, and generously tossed it at his window. Nothing. Two more stones, and finally he could see the familiar patch of orangey-red hair.

"Do you know how early it is, Urameshi?! Why the- Oh, hey, Hiei and Kurama." Reasoning must've dawned on him, as he slunk back into the darkness and drew his shades closed. Flinging on jeans and a sweater, his shoes were on and he was nearly out the door already. As he looked into Shizuru's room, he caught his breath. If he wasn't silent, she would wake and knock him pretty good.

Tiptoeing, one food after the other, he peered again into her room before passing her room and reaching the stairs. A sigh of relief was let out, and just then, his sister was at her door.

"Where ya goin', little bro?" Her tone was malevolent. Kazuma hated waking his sister; she could be so cruel in the mornings.

"Uhmm…Nowhere, love you!" And down the stairs he went, tumbling, avoiding his sister's grasp by a fingernail. When he reached the bottom, he pushed himself up and leapt out the door.

Out the door, the three of them could hear, "Get back here you little…" And the door slammed closed behind him. He was already running down the street before they could ask questions.

"Hurry up guys! I woke up Shizuru!" His long, lanky legs nearly kicked up dust as he sped down the street.

"You idiot, you're going the wrong way!" Yusuke flailed his arms over his head, before realizing that he wasn't going to stop. His fear of his sister was stronger than sense.

"I'll follow him…meet us at the train station, what time do we have to be there?" Urameshi called out, starting off into a sprint towards his friend.

"7:30 sharp, we'll see you there." And with that the group split, and their journey began.


	2. New Information

**2. Kurama**

Seated comfortably on one of Japan's many trains, Kurama and Hiei looked around impatiently for the Spirit Detective and Kazuma to arrive. The dingy, lemon colored seats contrasted starkly against a silver and blue interior. While he feigned interest in spotting out their partners, his mind was still meshing together what he'd learned from Yusuke.

An apparition stronger than all of them? And older than himself or Hiei? It seemed almost impossible to consider. Sensui had nearly destroyed them all, even after Yusuke's new-found power. Most S-class apparitions had been found, and were well documented and watched by Spirit World. Although, he had to admit, Sensui had disappeared from Koenma's ever vigilant eyes for ten years. It was entirely plausible, but still unreal. And not only that, but why would they be living closely within a human tribe?

It was puzzles like these that gave Kurama enjoyment. As Yoko, it was used for robberies, or tortuous traps; as Kurama, it was purely for intellectual pursuits. Throughout his entire life, his curiosity and meticulous problem-solving was the key to his survival, a piece of his soul. He reveled at the idea that he would be able to test his wits.

Smiling to himself, he caught the attention of Hiei, whose crimson eyes begun to narrow on him. Quickly, he brought himself back to a cool, collected, and reserved nature.

"Where do you suppose those two are? They're going to miss the train." He could hear his own voice saying, quick to change the subject before the fire demon could even question him. For now, it worked; Hiei sniffed and looked outside, returning to his normal demeanor.

"How should I know? If they want to avoid pissing off Genkai, I'm sure they'll be here. Otherwise, they can enjoy a nice long walk and we can enjoy some peace and quiet." Hiei sat back, arms crossing over his chest. "Wake me when we reach our stop."

Before Kurama could retort, he spotted Yusuke's slicked raven hair, followed by Kuwabara's own orange. He smiled at them, pointing to the seats he'd saved.

"About time." Hiei muttered, without opening his eyes. Truly predictable, in Kurama's opinion. But perhaps that was why they got along so well; there were no surprises.

"You don't understand, Urameshi. My sister is a beast in the morning." Kazuma's eyes were wide and wild. Somehow, the fox didn't deny his statement's truth. In all honesty, Shizuru was a very strong woman indeed.

"Yeah well running the wrong way sure isn't helping me any!" Plopping down, Yusuke stretched out his body, ignoring his friend's own attempt at sitting down.

"Well we're here now so quit your complaining." The train's doors sealed, and jolted as it began it's descent. "Anyone mind tell me what's goin' on?"

"We're headed to the Aogiri forest." The fox demon interjected, before he had to listen to the two boys argue their entire trip. "Genkai has arranged for Yusuke to train with their chief, hone this new demon energy of his, as well as have the rest of us practice our…teamwork." He paused at the end, the idea of it ceasing his smile. He was not looking forward to it, as Genkai was right. The four of them fought like cats and dogs over their battles, without strategy. And if they must fight together, it would cause lots of problems, he was sure.

He could see Kazuma's ego rise through the roof. He cut him off abruptly, to save the atmosphere.

"Oh, and Genkai mentioned the chief is older than we are, and more powerful. More than likely and apparition." He watched the giant's eyes get wide.

"Actually, Grandma said he was older than all of us combined. And more powerful." The boy smirked, at the brink of sleep now. Kurama's own eyes widened, and he combed at his fiery hair involuntarily.

Older than he and Hiei combined? Unbelievable.

"Well then, this is indeed interesting." There were only a handful of demons that he himself knew were that old, let alone among the Earth…It was hard for him to contain his excitement. As if thinking the same, the entire group remained in a thoughtful silence for the remainder of their ride.

Soon, as the others drifted off into sleep, the fox demon pulled a notebook from the small green back resting at his feet. How many demons did he know that were so old? He had to assume it was a demon, as Genkai would not send Yusuke there for special training otherwise. He was strong, and while he knew how to use his Spirit energy with ease, the boy was unskilled with his new found Demon energy.

As he tapped his pencil against his knee, names flew into his mind. He scribbled them hurriedly, yet eloquently onto the page. Chika, another fox-spirit like himself; Hotaru, the fire demon; Rin, an ice spirit; Kimiko, a very talented serpent; none of them fit the description, however, as none of them had been more powerful than himself. And he certainly had no knowledge of any demon named Ikari.

It felt strange for Kurama to be at a loss, and lack of information was always displeasing for him. Still, he understood that Demon World was a very large place with depths he had never seen. He would just have to accept that, until he could acquire further knowledge, he would be unable to solve his great mystery.


	3. The Great Wood

**3. Hiei**

In truth, Hiei did not like to sleep much. He hadn't slept that entire time; merely sat in deep thought, preparing himself for whatever creature lay ahead. Yusuke's new little piece of information had really stuck with him, although he wouldn't admit it. Something deep within him, the flame that burned in his soul, reacted to what he had said. It had always driven him forward, whether out of lust for understanding or for battle. The more he trained, the more he understood his own power and how to manipulate it, the better a warrior he was. It was the cycle that was his life.

This new information, however, was troublesome to him. As if he could feel the great depth of their journey weighing down on him, he knew something was different about it. Not that they were fighting some strong foe, or were even in danger; but that things were going to change.

While he didn't voice it much, the fire demon was a firm believer in fate. There had been times in his life where deep down, in that fiery soul of his – hell, in his bones – he had felt her nimble hands shaping his life, like pottery. The first was in childhood, as he was cast from the ice village and left to die. The shift in his inner flame was like adding accelerant, and through it he willed himself to live. In fact, every major event – his Jigan eye, meeting Yukina, meeting Yusuke – he experienced a shift in his soul.

And now, he could feel the flame growing with every mile as they closed the gap between themselves and the Aogiri woods. If he were anyone else, he would use the word excited; and that was indeed how he felt. The anticipation seemed to lengthen their journey, and he peeked on occasion at the sun's movements, waiting for sunset.

Next to him, Kurama scribbled hurriedly onto his notepad, buried deep within his own consciousness. He looked worried. The fire demon felt tempted to say something, but fell short as the ride began to slow to a near halt.

"Hmm, seems a bit early." His own voice poured out, as he again sought the sun's location. Everyone in their car began to shuffle around and peer out windows, curious as to their stop. They weren't scheduled anything extra.

"Indeed." Kurama stood and walked towards the front, while the other two lazily opened their eyes and began to stretch.

"Finally, we're here." Kuwabara mumbled, finishing with a yawn. "I hate these long train rides."

"The ride may not be over yet, fool. Look out the window; we have about two more hours to go." Angrily, his two companions looked out the window. It was, in fact, still a sunny day. Yusuke could see the border of the forest far in the distance, where the hills and mountains of the north began. The forest littered the hill and mountainsides like shadows, moving in unison as the wind rustled between their leaves.

Next to him, Kurama plopped back down. He could practically feel his dissatisfaction as he spoke.

"There was a storm here a few nights ago, and the tracks are covered with debris. It will be at least another half an hour before we're moving again." Already, Hiei was out of his seat and grabbing his things.

"I can walk faster than this damn train. I'll meet you all there." He turned towards the rear of the car, and then hesitated. "Who knows, by the time you get there, I might have found the village already." An opportunity to jab at his companion's egos was too good to pass up. Before he could hear any retort, he made his way to the back of the car and exited. As he hit the ground, dust settled along his black cape and boots.

Preferring to travel by foot anyway, the fire demon smiled and inhaled the fresh smell of the mountains. Again, the flame in his soul leapt with promise. He stretched his legs slowly, letting his muscle grow taut, then took a few tentative steps. He rather enjoyed the feeling of pushing his muscles, running top speed. Much like training, it was liberating. Often he would work himself to the point of pain, to push himself further. It was his ultimate motivator.

And in a flash, Hiei was tearing through farmland and plains, wind gushing noise into his ears. An array of greens and browns dotted the landscape, with the occasional patch of violet wildflowers, thrown together like a work of art. It reminded him of many paintings he had seen from mortals in the past, particularly Van Gogh.

It wasn't long into his journey before the sun began to slip behind the horizon, the sky resembling that of a peach cut in half. Immersed in such rich color, the demon could only stare in a sort of dark awe. The halfling knew he did not belong in the light, amidst all of the color and the sun in its splendor. He was of darkness; and that, too, was beautiful. Reaching the edge of the wood now, and with no sign of his comrades, he knew rest was in order.

With a bounding leap he was in the tree, his back nestled into its bark while his legs dangled over a branch nonchalantly. As he gazed now from his new height into the great Aogiri forest, he felt the wind caress his face, warm and welcoming. The trees seemed to beckon him in, tempting him farther into their gnarled paradise as their limbs swayed. It indeed was not what he expected; it was worn, overgrown, and old. The leaves were of a deep green, and unbelievably large, covering the wood in what looked like a canopy. Even the bark of the trees had an odd look, weathered and covered in a thick spongy moss.

While he could see no trace of fire or even of human life, he did notice one odd inconsistency; nearby, about 20 feet in, was a rather odd looking patch among the green and deep brown scene before him. There was no smoke, but a similar scorched odor seemed to emanate from the site.

Hiei could feel fate stir his flame yet again. Without question, he began to hop from tree to tree, now immersed in the dark underworld of the forests' shade. The sun no longer existed, and he was thankful of his nocturnal habits, allowing him to better see in the dark.

When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was the bark. It eroded into his hands, turning to ash with every branch he grabbed. Without his speed, he surely would have fallen, as the branches began to collapse under his weight. He worked his way to the ground, mouth agape.

The ground, the trees, even the air seemed to be burnt to a crisp. Everything was blackened ash, and made a terrible noise as he stepped on the remains. It seemed as though, right in the center, was where it started; lines of smoke and the scars from the flame seemed to extend from the center point into what one would consider a blast radius. The circle of destruction only spanned about 10 foot in every direction, although its effect was devastating. Whatever had made the blast had no intentions of leaving anything behind.

"This must be what we're looking for." Hiei breathed something about the sight of it all overwhelming him. There was no doubt; this is what they were looking for.

What he was looking for.

Having seen enough, he began his retreat towards the entrance of the wood when suddenly a glint of green flashed at his eyes. A single stream of light, made by the blast, shone down onto the forest floor, where something lay under the ash. As he knelt down to pick it up, he was surprised to find a necklace. It was small, clearly a woman's; strands of black leather held together hollowed out and smoothed bones of small creatures, neatly organized into a geometric pattern. Throughout its detailed pattern, the maker inlayed emerald gems into the bone, and placed one large obsidian stone in its center, smooth and reflective like glass. The obsidian was speckled with green and silver dots, very opaque in color. He let a thumb rub over the stone, removing ash from its intricate design

His soul was stoked yet again.

Grinning inwardly, he placed the necklace in his pocket, and continued towards the entrance of the great Aogiri wood.


	4. Instinct

**(So, I don't have a computer other than my work computer. Damn motherboard .**  
**But, I'll be posting when I can. And sorry it took so long to get to some action, too!)**

* * *

**4. Kuwabara**

Fear.

In his every pore, Kuwabara couldn't help but feel an instinctual need to run. Adrenaline pounded his blood into his ears, and he could feel a primal understanding of his own demise, much like a fly caught in a spider's web.

To be fair, Kazuma had felt this entity and the weight of their actions before they had even left. Everything seemed to be off, a bad omen. Shizouru, the debris on the tracks, and Hiei's sudden disappearance…

Well, they knew where Hiei was going. But it still counted, for all he cared.

It all spoke to him. Like a fog, a chill, it began it's descend on him and was smothering him, cornering him. Gratefully, his friends had been silent the entire train ride, which excused his own behavior. His usually boisterous and feisty demeanor was gone. There was no confidence and resolve to back the young Kuwabara today. Perhaps it was his spirit awareness; perhaps that was why Shizouru had woken from her usual death-like slumber.

Something did not want them in the Aogiri forest.

The nearer they drew to the wood, the more intense the fog became for him. Kurama had eyed him wearily once the train had stopped, as the boy didn't jest with Yusuke as he typically did. In fact, the oaf had nothing to say at all.

"Hey, shit for brains, I wanna get off this damn train. Would you mind getting the hell out of my way?!" It seemed Urameshi was feeling out of place, too. But at this, Kuwabara simply stood and retrieved his things. When he walked, it was as if he was headed for the gallows, with his head slung low and his eyes shifting from person to person.

And that in itself was peculiar.

As the three left the small mountain city just south of the ominous wood, the peaks of the ancient trees began to show themselves in all their glory.

"Beautiful." He heard Kurama say next to him, watching the lazy sun slide down the horizon. But Kazuma couldn't see the beautiful color of the sky, or the way the leaves reflected its light.

"Uhh…guys," He began, eyes wide now with fear. It was hard to contain his fear now, and mentally he scolded himself for it. He was supposed to be a man, not a child, damnit. But with this new angle, the boy could see a dark shadow hovering just above the wood.

"What's with you, chicken shit? You scared of the big bad wolf?" Urameshi prodded, laughing at his best friend. "We've been through the Dark Tournament, fought the Toguru brothers and took out Sensui, too. So why are you so damn scared of some trees and squirrels?"

Ouch. His pride stung, reeling from Urameshi's attack. He didn't enjoy being afraid and enjoyed even less being called out on it. But it was beyond his control; the fear ran so deep within his subconscious, that his voice betrayed him as he spoke and shook with terrible understanding.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but there's some sort of…black…stuff," He pointed his long arm now, directly above the canopy. "And I can tell you, it ain't good for us, buddy. My Spirit Awareness is going off like fireworks when I look at that stuff." He shivered, involuntarily. "I don't know if I really want to go in there…I mean…" His breath caught in his throat, and his stupidity gave away his secrets.

"I just feel like this doesn't have a good end for me. Like someone already walked over my grave." He looked up at them now, having stared at the ground after pointing to the swirling black matter above the trees. His face resembled his thoughts, and he indeed looked like death.

Kurama busied himself, trying to spot the mass Kuwabara had shown him. He saw nothing. Yusuke simply shrugged it off, his eyes closed.

"I didn't come all this way just for some…stupid black whatever to scare me away." His accomplice took solid strides towards the edge of the wood, which was now in sight. Kazuma had slowed nearly to a stop now, eyes pleading with Kurama, as Yusuke had clearly made up his mind.

"While I agree, there is something very…strange…at work here," The fox began, his voice calculating. "I must indulge my curiosity and see what awaits us here. But you are more than welcome to return to Genkai and Yukina, perhaps update them on our whereabouts…?"

The tone in his voice, which was almost guaranteed to be intentional, sent Kazuma through the roof. Pity, for him? No way. He couldn't back out now, look like a total loser. He swallowed back the fear, enough to compose himself.

"Well I guess you guys have a point…" He again glanced at the thick black abyss that now hovered above them, awaiting their entrance into the forgotten place. As they debated, the sun had finished its decent, and everything became consumed with darkness. They had come far from any major city now, and without the ambient light, there was nothing but black. The gnarled roots and drab color of the underlying niche seemed to unravel his new resolve, and a new sense came over him.

It was here.

It was undeniable. He may not have been able to feel their actual 'ki, but he felt the weight of their presence. Looming in the distance, it stalked its prey patiently, awaiting just one step. The creature's intentions were so strong you could nearly taste the death in the air. It was not a feeling Kazuma enjoyed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but there is definitely something out there." He feigned confidence and stepped nearer, but still a pleasant distance from the entrance of the wood while scanning its contents, trying to find out where the creature was.

The way he saw it, the faster they found the tribe and train, or whatever, the faster they could leave. And he was more than ready to leave. A pang in his heart went to Yukina, as he missed her terribly. Well, he always missed her terribly; however the feeling grew with his unease.

Within the dark shroud of the canopy, a few feet to their right, the three boys heard a light 'plop' onto the earth. Kuwabara's breath caught in his chest; he wasn't really ready to die, not like this. He wanted to die in combat, if anything; not with his tail between his legs.

"Hn. You're right, there is someone here, you fool." Hiei's irritated voice called from the darkness, becoming a tangible shadow before his figure finally arrived into what little light they had, from a small lantern Kurama had taken the liberty of lighting. "I've been sitting in these woods for about an hour now waiting for you, and I haven't seen a single thing. Not even a damn bird."

"Peculiar." Kurama muttered, but shrugged off Hiei's attempt at questioning him. His features had become a bit sharp, as he began listening. "I don't hear anything, either."

Kazuma let off a light sigh, forgetting to defend himself for a moment. "Shut up, shrimp." He called out idly, still looking into the forest. "So uhh….I guess we're going in, huh?"

Nobody replied, but simply stood at the very edge of the entrance. Even Urameshi hadn't gone in yet, he noted. Kurama handed each of his comrades a lantern, before finally taking the first step in. It was tentative, as if waiting for something to jump out at him; when it didn't, he kept moving. The rest of them followed suit.

The earth was spongy under Kuwabara's feet, and the air was moist. In here, with his lantern, he could still see the black fog among the trees. A root caught his shoe, sending him to the ground with a yelp. Everyone turned to look at him, Yusuke chuckling at his misfortune.

"Now this is gunna make me mad, I can't see more than a few feet in front of me!" He muttered, picking up his lantern and relighting it, with Hiei's help. "This fog is everywhere. Even with this damn lantern I can't see anything."

Hiei looked down at him incredulously. "I think you're starting to lose it, Kuwabara. I don't see anything but trees and our lights."

"Shut up, I am not! It's everywhere…I thought it was just a weird black cloud over this place but I guess it's not." Shivers had begun to continuously run down his spine since entering the wood, and were increasing as they continued in.

"Just follow me, you big baby." Urameshi said, now helping him to his feet. "This is a lot of woods and I wanna find this tribe. And if I can't see the fog, and it ain't doing anything to me, then I say let's keep going." His usual careless manor clearly was not affected by the eeriness of the forest.

"With caution." Kurama added, already moving away from them. Not very cautious, in Kazuma's opinion. "His Spirit Awareness has not let us down before. We have no reason to dispel his uneasy demeanor, or this fog, even if we cannot see or feel it for ourselves. Step lively."

Hiei sniffed, but continued forward after the red haired fox. The two demons moved separately from each other, to cover more ground, while Kuwabara and Yusuke headed in another direction. He held the lantern tight, with white knuckle grip, and jumped at every crack of a tree branch or rustle of leaves.

"You really are freaked out, huh?" Urameshi asked after a while, with surprise in his voice. They had not been talking this whole time, hoping to hear…somethingHis eyes remained locked on the darkness around them.

"I told ya, I'm being serious. There is something bad here, Urameshi. It wants us dead. And it doesn't feel anything but that."

"Well, how about you tell me where it is and we'll worry about it trying to kill us after that." Yusuke must have forgotten whatever slight fear he had, because Kazuma could see the sheer determination and excitement on his face.

After twenty minutes of walking around, the four of them met back up, now well within Aogiri wood. The trees here were so thick, it was impossible to see anything but moss, limbs, and the thick canopy above. There were no holes to the sky, no stars to be seen. Kuwabara couldn't even see the edge anymore, and it caused another wave of anxiety to crash over him.

He struggled for breath, while his friends discussed a plan next to him. But how he felt, he simply could not focus, could not even hear their words.

The air was still all around them. Somewhere deep in Kuwabara's mind, something screamed at him, telling him that something ominous was nearby. Inhaling, he raised his head and inflated his chest, only to hesitate and release it slowly in doubt. Was Kuwabara right, though? Should he warn them, or was this fog just freaking him out?

A branch snapped above them, high in the treetops, and began cascading down on the four. They reacted quickly, jumping in separate directions; Hiei was into the tree, making his way towards where the branch had broken; Kurama tossed his lantern, immersing himself into the darkness; Yusuke dove hard, then leapt into a nearby tree and following after Hiei; Kuwabara stumbled backwards into a bush.

He heard nothing then, having been put back into darkness besides the one lantern they had left by a nearby tree. He moved towards it quickly, looking towards the canopy and then to where Kurama had disappeared.

Great, he was all alone, in this stupid forest, and he was right all along.

He was going to die.

Instinctively, he drew his energy sword, and began to yell. "Urameshi! Kurama! Where the hell did you guys-"

From behind, something snagged the back of his shirt. The boy felt nails scratch his back before being flung into the air, his body colliding with a tree. His sword was lost immediately in shock; the creature was so unbelievably fast, he hadn't had any time to react. He couldn't even scream.

Kuwabara slid down the trees base, and lay below it, disoriented. His head had caught a branch, and was bleeding profusely. He wasn't dead yet, though. Fear flooded back into his mind, and he remembered the situation.

Dying.

As his eyes began to focus, his attacker came forward.

And to his shock, it was a young woman.


	5. Prey

**5. Yusuke**

Damnit, he couldn't see anything without his lantern. Whatever had made the branch fall sure as hell wasn't there anymore, and was faster then he or Hiei. They weren't going to catch up, and he could hear Kuwabara yelling down below. The idiot seriously had something wrong with him today, and was acting like he was afraid of the dark or something.

And then, his friend's screaming stopped. It immediately drew Yusuke out of thought, and he dropped from branch to branch, his breath caught deep in his chest.

Now even he didn't feel right. He heard the weight of Kazuma smack into something hard, and then there was no noise at all.

The former detective pushed himself harder, now on the floor of the forest and heading towards the sound of where Kazuma had fallen. The lantern that lay beside the tree was still there, and he picked it up graciously. At this rate, he'd need some sort of advantage, because his enemy was well equipped; they, at least, could see in the dark.

He held up the light. In the distance, he saw two figures.

The bastard was still there! While he couldn't see much, he could see Kuwabara's normally bright shirt was covered in something dark.

Blood.

Weaving between the trees now, still holding onto the lantern, Yusuke made his way towards him. In his mind, all he could think of was the amount of blood on Kuwabara's clothes. Even from his distance, and in the dark, he could tell the situation was ending badly for Kuwabara. The idiot was right, and he didn't listen. Angry at himself, he knew he was going to take it out on whoever the hell that was.

As he rounded another tree, all of his negative thoughts stopped. The lantern dropped out of his hand and rolled to a stop on a root a few feet in front of him.

A beautiful young woman stood a few feet from Kuwabara, cruelly watching him while he bled out. He stared at her, almost shocked for a minute.

Atop her head was a large array of messy blonde dreadlocks, ending in the center of her back, which hosted feathers and wooden carved beads throughout. To keep them in place, he assumed, there was a leather headband wrapped around the middle of her head, with a colorful display of beads and stones in a geometric pattern. Tanned, almost olive-tinged skin covered her body, and there was a series tattoos placed on her arms and legs. She was tall, but not taller than Kuwabara or Kurama; her long legs ended at the edge of a skirt of leather, tied at her waist. A similar style leather was on her top half, stopping solidly a few inches above her waist and ending with fringe, also adorned with her collection of beads and small polished bones, and her feet were bare. Bracelets wrapped around her ankles and wrists, shining in the light of his lantern.

Clearly, she was from the tribe. Genkai had at least warned him of their brutality; maybe he should have listened.

His intrusion caused her to jump back defensively, reaching for the black wooden bow that wrapped around her middle. She was knelt down, eyes locked on him, hand already searching for an arrow. He could see piercings now, large etched stones in her ears and one in the center of her bottom lip, below the pink of it. Yusuke peeked below her waist, to answer a childish question of his own; there was in fact cloth down there, too, and he was a bit disappointed. Remembering Kuwabara, he snapped back to seriousness.

Yusuke threw up his arms; he didn't want to fight her, he just wanted to stop her from attacking him. As she stared at him, he could see her eyes. One was aqua blue, and the other was a deep lime green.

"Hey, hey, hold on." He said, finally finding his voice. Her brows furrowed, although her hand came back down, resting on one of her legs. She did not let go of the bow, however, which was tightly in her left hand.

"Urameshi…I…" Kuwabara muttered, barely conscious now. The blood that had pooled around him was growing fast, and the spirit detective sitting there like an idiot staring at some lady sure wasn't helping. He ignored him, still looking at the girl.

"Genkai, the psychic, has sent me. She told me to meet with your chief, Ikari. I guess he owes her some sort of favor or something…" As he spoke Genkai's name, her features softened. It was clear she understood what that meant, as she relaxed her position as well. She still didn't speak, however. Only stood and walked over to Kazuma, kicking him.

By now, Hiei and Kurama had finally arrived, standing on the edge of the remaining light that the lantern was giving. Its flame was low, ready to be extinguished. Yusuke slowly picked it up, before continuing.

"Hey! That's my friend right there, the one that you almost just killed. He's with me. They all are." As the others approached, she looked at all of them quickly, before returning her gaze to match Yusuke's. Kurama stepped forward and tore a part of his shirt, applying pressure to Kuwabara's head. The woman had backed up now, standing against the roots of a tree.

Still, somehow, she didn't look convinced. The five of them sat there in limbo for a moment as she studied the situation; finally, she spoke.

"Genkai said one, not four." Her voice was a bit low and gruff, but almost musically so. "Show me." At that, she knelt back into a similar crouched pose like before, returning the bow to her back. Strictly on the defensive.

Was she serious? A stupid question, he figured, as she continued to stare at him.

"Alright, here we go." He prepped himself, feeling his energy cascade into his finger. A blue ball formed on the end, and his opposite hand gripped his wrist. "Spirit gun!" He called out, the blast firing from his fingertip and spiraling towards her.

He worried to himself if it was too much for her to handle, although by now, he knew it was too late. She was fast, though, and something told him she'd be just fine. He had only sent out a small blast, anyways.

The girl made no attempt to dodge it, but instead curled her fingers into a fist and struck the ball of energy like a punching bag. It seemed to almost vaporize, sending harmless bits of energy everywhere. Satisfied, a smile appeared on her lips, before giving way to a flat line.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She was very short with her apology, obviously uncomfortable with making it. "You see, I am bound to protect my people. We have a great many things that we do not want the rest of the world to see. A great many things people would kill for."


	6. Memories

**OOC:** Sorry this has taken so long, and it's not my best work. Holidays and illness shook me . Next chapter will be better! But I'm trying to move things along a little for you.

**6. Seika**

Genkai.

A stony look had settled upon her face, despite the waves of memories that crashed inside of her.

_"I spared your life." Seika began, amusement lacing her voice. She knelt down over a bleeding Genkai, who began moving in response. The psychic's blood had begun to collect in a pool around her body, taking her life force with it. Her tormenter grinned, her smile malicious. Around them the night was still, and almost eerie; the moonlight peeked between the canopy of trees, bathing its underbelly in soft pale light._

_"You are strong. Determined. Courageous." She pressed a hand to young Genkai's stomach, where the wound lay, and she let out a scream of agony that filled the silence. Light appeared beneath her fingertips, and slowly, the cries became silent. "I am not a fan of mercy; however, the Gods smile on you today, little one." The woman ran her fingers through Genkai's pink locks slowly, before taking her into her arms._

As if it were instinct, she moved over to where the injured boy lay and tore a piece of the mossy earth from the ground, while her thoughts remained immersed in memories. By now, Genkai must've been an old woman; the dreadlocked native had never seen anyone as resilient and driven as she was, nor as beautiful.

As calmly as she could, she pried the red-haired boy's slender fingers from the wound, handing him the bloodied cloth. With a quizzical look in her direction, he tore off another piece of his shirt and attempted to hand it to her. She shook her head, brows still furrowed. The similarities between her memories and the current situation only strengthened their resonance in her soul.

"_Ki ni shinai_, don't worry." Placing the moss directly onto the wound, the woman pressed her fingers overtop of it, and closed her eyes. Her lips moved with unspoken words, and a dull light appeared beneath the soft pads of her fingers. The light then slowly faded, and her hands moved to a small pouch on her waist. The moss remained a ruddy patch on the boy's skin, and as she placed a small leaf into his mouth, his breathing regulated.

"Amazing," The crimson-haired boy mused, his green eyes filled with curiosity. With authority in her voice, she spoke, and placed a palm in the air to silence them.

"I will bring you to see Ikari, and he will decide your fate. He," she pointed down to the orange-haired fool with a single finger. "will not wake until sunrise. I suggest you carry him; the wolves have already surrounded us and awaiting our departure so they may feast."

Seika stood now, already turning towards the black of the forest. She did not wait for them to follow, disappearing into the familiar darkness.

_"Hello, little one."_

_Excitement._

_Seika sat on the edge of a small woven mat, prodding Genkai's wounds. The pink-haired girl cried out again in agony, her eyes fluttering awake lightly._

_"A quick healer, you are!" A grin creased her tattooed lips. "I have been allowed to keep you. My chief believes you are a spirit."_

_"I will…leave…here." Genkai spat out, an arm raising at her shakily. The native simply laughed, cruel and mocking._

_"I could have let you die," She hissed, leaning close so their faces nearly touched. Seika's face was dark, and her eyes seemed to reflect the light around her, but only for a moment. "and I could heal you entirely now. But I feel that being near death is how we reach our…full…potential." Her demeanor softened again as she leaned back, with the same menacing smile on her face._

_"Just kill me." The injured girl commanded, eyes opening more now. The native could see the fear in her eyes, despite all her bravery. A clawed finger traced her skin lightly up to her bandages, and slipped into her wound. More cries erupted from the young woman, until finally, she slid back into slumber._

_"Until tomorrow." Seika hummed, licking the blood from her fingers and exiting the little hut._

It did not take long to lead them through the woods. Two of the boys, who'd she'd been told was Yusuke and Kurama, made small talk as they walked. She refused all questions, her feet stepping swiftly and confidently over the earth in front of them.

"Ikari will answer you," She would say, even over simple things like her name. Behind her, she could hear Hiei, the shortest of the four, sniffing in irritation with her.

"Well if you can't tell us anything useful, can you at least tell us how much longer we'll be stumbling around in the dark for?" He spat, nearly catching up to her. Seika stopped dead in her tracks, causing him to collide into her back. He stumbled sideways for a moment, and then steadied himself, fists clenched.

"Do not insult me," Her feet began moving again, without looking in his direction. "Or I'll lead you the wrong way for hours. Which would be unfortunate, as we are almost there." She could hear him growling and grumbling under his breath.

After twisting and winding between the trees for a little while longer, they eventually met a clearing, where her _Kotan_ lay. It looked beautiful in the moonlight; the river that ran through its center glittered and sparkled, showing off its abundant life in the crystal clear water. Expertly woven huts sat in an erratic pattern, with one large hut in the middle, nestled on the water's edge. Along its other side, fresh herbs and vegetables grew in patches, rich from the minerals the river carried into its soil. A haze set about from all of the fires within the huts, and above the larger hut, wisps of smoke swirled into intricate patterns. The air was heavy with the smell of fresh vegetation, of burning incense, and it greeted her nose pleasantly.

Not a soul could be seen; they remained in their huts, hidden, awaiting knowledge that these newcomers were safe. Someone would have warned them. _Mamoru._Her mind assured her. _He must have alerted them of my absence._ She stopped short, nearly running into Hiei again.

"He is waiting for you, in there." She pointed towards the large hut that resided at the river's edge. Inside, light emanated out, and wisps of smoke hovered above it, clouding the stars.

The YYH gang looked at her wearily.

"You're not coming inside?" Asked Yusuke, nor straining under Kuwabara's weight.

"I have no business in there." She began, as two men exited the hut and approached them. They, much like Seika, had tattoos that adorned their body and dirty blonde hair. She uttered some words at them lowly, and they seized Kuwabara in their arms, taking the weight off of his friends' shoulders.

"They'll take him to rest, in a nearby hut. Now, go. Meet your destiny."

Although not convinced, they stepped towards the hut, and one by one they entered. Hiei looked back at her once, eyes narrowed suspiciously, before entering.

"Until tomorrow." She whispered, already returning to the dark of the forest.

"Seika!" A gruff voice called out, and she ignored Mamoru as he bounded towards her, a smile on his face. With a graceful leap up into a tree, she disappeared, into the night.


	7. Bones

**7. Hiei**

Her eyes.

Yes, as he locked onto her eyes now, he knew she was important. The bright mismatched eyes were like vacuums; his inner flame gravitated in her direction. It was suffocating.

He entered the hut, breaking himself free from her gaze. Thick, woodsy odors engulfed his nostrils, and the dim firelight inside revealed at least fifteen or so bodies, seated stiffly along the edge of the dome, each on their own woven mat. In the center resided a young man, body adorned in tattoo and dress. It surprised him, really; normally it is old, wise men who lead the people.

The battle scars that lined Ikari's arms and torso spoke otherwise, despite looking only a few years older than Yusuke. Inwardly, he chuckled.

_Perhaps there is more than meets the eye._

He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from curling into a smirk. In front of him, Yusuke and Kurama seated themselves, upon the chief's request. He reluctantly followed suit, only after the quiet scolding of Kurama.

"Do not be rude." The_ kitsune_ whispered, brows furrowed. While he wasn't one to be commanded, he found a mat and made himself comfortable.

"Welcome," The chief began, his voice thunderous considering he was not an extremely large man. While he was not small – broad shouldered, with a lean body that came from years of living in the wild – but he was no larger than Kuwabara. Something seemed soft about him, still.

"Consider this a privilege as many do not know we still exist." He paused, brows down, but only with the seriousness of his words, as if he knew more than he let on. "My name is Ikari, and we are the remaining traditional Ainu."

Hiei could hear Yusuke and Kurama gasp lightly. The demon didn't feel impressed.

"I thought you guys were long gone, no offense." Yusuke remarked absentmindedly, a hand on the back of his head. "But you and I know this is no social call. Genkai has sent us."

Now it was the natives who gasped in response, with mild utterings for their language passed by his ears.

"Ah, yes. What does the great Genkai request of an old friend?" Although he was chuckling, those around him remained in awe. Something confused Hiei,

_He must've been a child when he met Genkai. How are they old friends?_ The facts continued to churn within him as he listened.

"To train us, sir." Kurama broke in, as politely as possible.

"Yeah, she spoke of someone who can help me deal with all this new energy. See, I'm – "

The chief waved a hand into the air, silencing his babble.

_Thank goodness._ His mind interjected, disdainfully.

"Seika is who you seek, although," Again, the chief was chuckling. "she is the one who brought you here. Seems she has much to teach you, friend of Genkai!" With his laughter followed the laughter of his peers, like nails on a chalkboard to the fire demon. He sniffed, pride flaring within him.

_Seika._ His mind chimed; he had known she was the one they were after all along, felt it within himself. His anger, his inner flame, raged within him, scorching his insides as he thought of connecting eyes with her in the forest. Those same mismatched eyes that seemed to glow with their own light, that held the cold and calculating look of a predator.

_He was frozen, staring at her on the tree branch above him. His flame extended towards her, drawn into the vacuum of her essence. They sat like this for five minutes, he'd figured, his eyes wide. Like prey._

_How embarrassing._

_The tree branch snapped below her carelessly, and she was gone. He found himself floating up into the tree after her, its limbs scratching at his face, only to find himself alone in the treetops._

_Where had she gone?_

_A flash of her blonde locks sent him spiraling forward; Kuwabara lay in a pool of his own blood, in the blink of an eye._

It seemed her every action was dedicated to making him look like a fool. Even now, they mocked him.

Because of Seika.

_That wretched girl. There is nothing she can teach me, nothing I wish to learn. _His mind screamed, and suddenly he was on his feet.

"I don't have time for this." Hiei muttered, exiting the warmth and light of the hut. The darkness welcomed him, immediately stifling the flame within him. The gnarled branches of the forest reached out to him, and he began to move his feet, slowly at first. Soon, he was moving so fast, the human eye could not follow.

_No hesitation._

His mind scolded, and before long, the demon had unsheathed his sword. He imagined foes springing between the trees, slashing and dodging at the branches. All of his anger seethed within him, and slowly turned to focus. Sweat beaded his forehead and body, and for hours, he trained this way, with an empty mind. For now, he felt peace.

As his body eventually collapsed in exhaustion, down onto his needs, he found himself on the edge of their pristine river. Eager hands scooped at the water, cold and clean in his dry throat. Before long he was laying on his back, the grass cooling his skin, as he had long since removed his cape and shirt. They were slung over his sword, which was now wedged into the earth.

Hiei's breathing was heavy, and he inhaled deeply, trying to regulate himself. He found a hand digging into his pocket, the emerald and bone necklace smooth and cool in his hand. A dirty thumb passed over the green gem tentatively, as if he would break it.

After a few moments, he brought it up to his eyes, studying it in the moonlight. It reflected tiny rainbows onto his skin, causing him to smile. It perplexed him, as he generally didn't care for things like this; but for whatever reason, the feel of it in his hands was relaxing.

A voice broke into his thoughts.

"Where did you find that?" He sat up abruptly, unable to see anything around him but trees and darkness. Exhaustion weighed on his body, but instinct forced Hiei to his feet.

He scanned the wood around him, eventually finding her two flashing eyes.

_Seika._

He could feel the flame within him grow, spiraling out of control.

How he wanted to attack her.

To do anything.

She leapt gracefully down out of the canopy, a few feet from him. Her eyes remain locked onto the hand that now sat in his pocket, the bones resting in his fingers.

"I asked you a question." Her rounded features were drawn sharp, her brows down.

Somewhere, he found his voice.

"Were you **watching** me?" He ignored her question, a silent jab.

_I do not answer to you, woman._

"You were destroying my trees." She remarked, then took three steps towards him. Hiei held onto his position.

_Nor do you intimidate me._

She was right next to him now, at least four inches taller, on top of the wild dreadlocks. He could smell the herbs and medicines in her pockets; sharp, crisp scents.

As her hand reached out, palm open, the vacuum feeling took over again.

Pride forced him to stay, despite his discomfort. He would not be pushed by her, or by anyone for that matter.

"Do you have a problem?" The demon asked, as coolly as possible.

To his surprise, she simply smiled.


	8. Questions, or answers?

**8. Kurama**

Of course, Hiei was leaving.

While their mockery irritated him as well, there had been something off about Hiei since their arrival to the forest. _No_, his mind interjected. _Even before that, when we first learned of our task._

He quieted his mind, and reassured Ikari that he would return. The chief seemed to care none, and Kurama was thankful; there was much he wanted to learn, much to discuss.

If everything that the native was saying ended up being true, and they were to train with the woman – Seika – instead, then how had he missed her power? How had they all missed her power, for that matter?

It intrigued him to no end. While his mind teamed with questions, he patiently reminded himself that in due time, all of them would be answered.

The chief's laughter, which had only gotten louder with Hiei's departure, now quieted to low chuckles. Kurama knew this was his chance to speak. He was grateful that Ikari seemed to be in a good mood, as well as forgiving of their undoubtedly rude behavior.

"My name is Kurama, sir, and this here is Yusuke. He is actually our main focus…he recently discovered a power within himself," He explained carefully, thoughts returning to what Ikari had said.  
_Ainu_.  
They were a people that understood the world of demons and spirits; if this was true, he assumed they would not take kindly to them. They had no reason to, for in the old days, the demons that engulfed the Earth **were** untrustworthy.

"That Seika knows how to control, according to Genkai. She can help all of us." The kitsune finally finished, twisting his words carefully. Yusuke eyed him wearily, but with a general sense of understanding. While he hadn't been much for school, he didn't forget about the native Ainu. He remembered their stories from his childhood.

The young chief nodded in response, calloused hands rubbing over the coarse hair that ran along his jaw line and chin. Next to him lay a wooden pipe, carved by hand, and he brought it to his lips. Its contents glowed red, then released a plume of smoke. It curled out of his nostrils, and slowly, he spoke.

"I have no choice. If she wishes it, I will listen." More smoke rolled from his mouth, and hit Kurama's nose with a tickle. It smelled lightly of tobacco, as well as other foliage he couldn't currently distinguish. The two YYH boys smiled, as it seemed easier now than what Genkai had insinuated.

"So how do you know Genkai, anyway?" Yusuke blurted out awkwardly.

Always poor timing. Thankfully, the tribe seemed to ignore the brashness of his behavior. In fact, it seemed almost entertaining to the chief and his peers.

"Long ago, Seika brought your dear Genkai to us, near death for entering the wood. My father, who had been chief at the time, was at first shocked with Seika's odd gift of mercy." He paused, to take another long draw off of the pipe. Kurama listened intently, desperate to understand more of the situation and quench his thirst. Seika was an enigma to him – she seemed so young, yet had taken Genkai on in her prime, and with ease. It was astounding.

"Genkai was young, beautiful. A goddess, my father said. A gift we had been waiting for." A smile crossed Ikari's face; it was clear that, at the time, he had undoubtedly been a young boy with a crush. Inwardly, Kurama smiled. Humans were fickle creatures.

"Pink locks of hair, and such a will to survive. So Seika granted her mercy. And my father allowed it." His voice swirled away from Kurama's ears, and suddenly, he was immersed in the story. The forest was less gnarled; instead, it seemed green and lush. As he averted his eyes from the beautiful wood, a scent hit his nose; blood.

_As if it were a dream, he made his way towards its source, only to spot a young Genkai lying in a pool of her own blood. **Younger,** He thought, **Than the way she looks with her Spirit Wave.** Seika, who looked oddly the same, minus the intricately woven dress that wrapped around her, stood above her with a malicious smile on her face._

Like a whisper in the base of his spine, the chief continued. "They trained, day and night, once Genkai had healed. Constantly, Genkai would find herself near death, and constantly, Seika would revive her enough to live. And for days afterwards, Genkai would suffer. But Genkai would never stop. She was insatiable."

_The scene shifted, and he now found himself in a dimly lit hut, the fire burning in a far corner. Genkai lay, bleeding and screaming, on her little mat bed. Seika sat over her, hands working slowly to staunch the bleeding with her herbs and light use of spirit energy. Kurama would have believed it an almost loving touch, if not for the cruel and unforgiving facial expression that rested on Seika's rounded features._

Next to his physical body, he could feel Yusuke's anger rising. He was thankful to see the scene twist again, the images flashing so fast in front of his eyes that he almost felt dizzy.

_Genkai looked towards them now, no less beautiful but with a new hardened edge to her. A pack was slung over her shoulders, and she stood before Seika, looking more satisfied than he had seen her in his life. Seika also looked proud; One of her hands rested on Genkai's shoulder, as if showing her approval. Both women shared smiles, and as Kurama was surprised to see, Seika seemed to look almost delicate._

_While his time with her had been short, he was sure of one thing; she never allowed herself to be this way. Genkai truly meant something to her._

_And then, with sadness, he watched her face fall. Something about this woman, so strong and predatory, made his heart ache to see her sad. It was the way he felt with Hiei, when he could not help his friend find any serenity in his past._

"Genkai had always been a good fighter, but with Seika pushing her beyond her limits, she gained focus. Brute strength. Strategy. And her abilities began to develop beyond anything my people could comprehend."

_Seika's arm dropped from her shoulder, and Genkai gained a look of understanding and sympathy in her eyes._

_"I am in your debt." The native muttered, her reserved mask now fixing her features. This face he was used to; made of stone._

_"Someday, I will send my own student here. Show them, like you did me. That is all I ask of a friend." At this, both women smiled lightly again, and Genkai turned towards the open wood. "Goodbye." Was her last utterance, and she found herself stepping within the forest, out of the clearing._

The vision faded away, blurred colors and images, until again he found himself within the confines of the hut.

_Telepath. We've been in their territory this whole time._ Kurama mused, delightfully surprised.

"And we have not seen the Goddess since. That is all I know, unfortunately." He paused, then exchanged words with one of his peers. "For tonight, I will give you solitude and rest. You will need it for tomorrow, no doubt." Two middle aged women stood by the hut exit, smiling brightly at the two young men.

"If it is alright, I would like to ask a few more questions." Kurama spoke, still seated. Yusuke was already on his feet, heading towards the exit.

"Well, I'm ready for some food and some sleep. Fill me in tomorrow, man." With a wave, he was out the door, the two women clucking at him in their native tongue.

"What is it you wish to know, Kurama?" His thunderous voice rang, smoke still rolling from the pipe as well as his own mouth. It was almost intoxicating to Kurama; he focused his thoughts, prioritizing his questions. How long the chief would entertain his curiosity tonight he was uncertain.

"You know of telepaths, correct? That's how you showed me these memories." The kitsune began, leaning forward now in interest. The chief smiled at him.

"Indeed, we know of telepaths. We have studied some of the new culture. It has been useful; we discovered that those in our tribe born with blonde hair are generally psychics. It is why we choose them for our shamans. Their abilities are a godsend." He offered an extended hand, showing that his room had been full of his psychics.

_They must be essential to his well being._ Kurama assumed, now grinning himself.

"Is that the fog, then? My friend spoke of it, the injured one."

"Ah, yes! It is our protection. How do you think we have survived this long, boy?" It felt strange to be called boy, but Kurama ignored it. This man was not privy to any information on him, yet. Although he was sure the truth was bound to come out soon.

"And Seika? What of her? She seems very important-" He was cut off abruptly as the world around him began to materialize back into the dream-like state of the psychic. It felt odd, as if he were within the recess of another's mind..and perhaps he was.

"Seika has lived longer than you or I, boy. Many generations ago, long before even my great grandfather, a girl was born under a most auspicious night. The moon was full and high in the sky, the second full moon of that month. Her hair was so blonde it nearly shone like silver, and her eyes were a shade of aquamarine. That is unlike anybody we've seen in our tribe before."

_As his whispers snaked into Kurama's head, he stared down at the baby within her mother's arms, a while light almost emanating off of the child, as if she absorbed the moons light within her body. Somehow, though, it did not resemble the Seika he had seen._

"We do not believe in permanent names in our tribe. And at her birth, she was named Tenshi. The tribe rejoiced, as she was sent from the heavens to bless us. And indeed, she did bless us."

_More colors swirled around him to show young Tenshi, now no more than five, staring down sadly at a baby bird that had fallen from its nest. As crystal-like tears fell from her face, she picked the bird up in her hands, and held it to her chest. Light shone from her fingertips, and within seconds, the baby bird began to flap again. The little girl ran, her young golden dreadlocks bouncing with each step. As she approached her mother, amazement in her eyes, she said, "I brought him back!"_

"Before the girl had seen ten moons, she surpassed even our wisest shamans. By the time she had reached fifteen, she was ready for our rite of initiation, now dubbed 'Mitsuko', as she was indeed our ray of light. Sweet, caring, loving; nothing in her reflected darkness. All of our young shamans go out into the wood this way, alone, and fend for themselves. When they come back, after meeting with our Gods, they are adults, and ready to help our people survive."

_Kurama stood next to young Mitsuko, her aquamarines piercing right through him, as if she was aware of his intrusion. Instead, her mother walked up, slinging a pack around her daughter's shoulders. She was young for the rite; somehow, he knew this. The rest of the children around her were not children at all; they were all young adults, at least twenty years of age or more. She held a determined look on her face, her body no longer slender with youth. Instead, it had rounded out in certain feminine areas, and her legs and arms had become sinewy. The same bow lined her back that he had seen now, in the current time, and her dreadlocks were still that same platinum hue. As she gave her mother a squeeze on the arm, she turned and disappeared into the forest._

"For three days, she was gone. No one knew of her fate; it was for the Gods and spirits to decide. But on the third day, her mother began to worry. With such prowess, we expected her back shortly. But we knew that, on this eve much like her birth, the bright full moon would protect her. The following morning she returned to us, safe and sound, although she was different. The Gods had granted her a gift none of us anticipated."

_Covered in blood and mud, Mitsuko exited the forest and into the clearing. Her platinum dreadlocks seemed dirty, dingy now, and her body older, closer to the twenty-something's that she had joined previously; this was the Seika he knew. As he walked next to her, her eyes remained averted. It was her mother who approached her first, with excitement. As she touched her daughters arm, a feral growl escaped her lips, and she leapt back, crouched down. Her eyes were now different as well; one of the aquamarines had been traded for an emerald. Her mother spoke to her softly, stepping towards her with caution, and flames erupted in one of Mitsuko's hands, only to melt away as the mother and daughter gathered in an embrace. "It's okay," A soft voice spoke in her ear, and the vision ended._

"She was no longer Mitsuko, however. Another change had come over her life, and instead, Seika was her name. No longer was she the sweet, innocent girl we had sent into the forest; it seems that somehow, darkness had finally managed to find her. But she has dutifully protected us for longer than I could possibly estimate, and we trust in her nonetheless." At this Ikari yawned, and finished his pipe. He palmed the ashes as Kurama recovered from this new turn of events.

If anything, it had raised more questions than answers.

"Sorry to have kept you, sir. I think I will retire as well." Kurama heard himself saying, the facts still rolling through his mind like a tidal wave.


	9. Melodies

**9. Yusuke**

Heaping plates of food sat before young Yusuke, his eyes already on then greedily. The two women that had brought him here talked and laughed incessantly, occasionally sending him swats and pinches to his backside.

_Dirty old birds._ He thought, listening to them fuss in their native tongue over him. Finally, he threw his hands up in retreat.

"Ladies, ladies, I think I'll be alright for now." A sheepish grin crossed his face, and with a last pinch of his cheek – which hurt, by the way – they exited the modest hut, boisterous laughter following them. "Thanks, Kurama." He complained, to nobody in particular, and began shoveling food into his mouth.

_If the idiot had just come with me…_His mind began, and he let out a sigh after sending the bite down his throat. To be honest, he had no idea what he was eating; while it looked like some sort of small game, a pile of goofy looking vegetables, and green paste on the side, it smelled fantastic.

_Doesn't taste half bad, either._ As he munched happily on his plate, his eyes scanned the room he would be staying in, for now indefinitely. It felt as if he were back at the chief's hut, immersed in the dream-like scenes that had unfolded before him. It was oddly similar, with four woven mats placed on the floor – which he'd assumed by now were the beds, as he saw nothing else that resembled them – and a small fire pit in the center, with a few pots settled on its edge, leaving smoky odors throughout the space. Furs, tools, and herbs hung from the ceiling, either to make space or to dry. Beyond that, the hut was barren.

_No pillows…cozy._ Silently, he thanked Keiko for forcing him to leave his blanket in his pack. It'd come in handy tonight while he missed the comfort of a real bed. Before he realized it, the food on his plate was gone and his stomach was full. The only scenery he could find was outside of a window, facing the river. On an occasional breeze, it would carry fresh, cool air through the hut. He found himself standing at the window's edge, watching the moonlight dance over the water. A sense of peace washed over him; more than he'd felt in days, it had seemed like. He knew it wasn't himself that had done Sensui in.

And he was just not okay with that.

The moon cast an eerie glow on the tribe's clearing, being only a flimsy crescent on that night. Again, the dreamlike feel took over him, and he was picturing young Genkai, lying in her blood, screaming. The malicious smile on Seika's face almost shook him, but not quite.

Regardless, it broke his sense of calm. _That must be where Grandma learned it._ The idea that this woman, whoever the hell she was, could be more brutal than his own teacher, made him temporarily rethink his involvement. But the prospect of understanding this power, and maybe understanding what happened, was too great.

As the thoughts bounced around in his head, he was a tad surprised to see a shape emerging from the far edge of the wood. It seemed large, much too bulky to be just one person. A monster? A chuckled a little, focusing his eyes better. As the moonlight overtook them, Seika's dreadlocks became visible. Had she known he was thinking of her? It seemed like it, her head pointed in his direction even. Something was slung over her shoulders, although with the distance between them, all he could see was its shape. He could see her eyes, however; they pierced through his own, somehow visible within the pale moonlight.

Yusuke sunk down out of the window. He was no snoop, and definitely not trying to piss her off; the idea of her training on a regular day sounded like a challenge, let alone if she was hell-bent. For once, he was trying to think things through. At least a little, anyway.

A yawn and a stretch escaped him, and he made his way to the uncomfortable mat. The blanket, folded in half, made a decent sleeping bag, and he lay on top of it, stretching his muscles. His eyes closed, his hands rested behind his head, and again Yusuke found peace in the river's ambient noise.

A stifled moan broke him of near sleep. The detective shot up in his bed, already moving to defend himself.

_Damn, I really don't like being snuck up on._ His mind argued, ready for sleep.

"Hiei!" He found himself saying, eyes laying upon the demon limp within Seika's arms. Anger welled within him. "That's two of my friends in one night, lady. You're really trying to piss me off, aren't you?" He wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, nor see his friends and pain, and this lady was sure starting to ask for it.

A strange smile crossed her face; one of entertainment? He couldn't be sure. "Indeed, it is. But **this **one challenged **me**." Seika stated, seemingly ignoring his comment and making way to one of the mats, setting Hiei's body down, gently. Her hands were quick to her pouches, removing various herbs and tossing them into an empty bowl that resided near the fire. "Water?" She asked, and Yusuke quickly gave her the cup he'd been drinking out of.

"Well, that sure sounds like Hiei." The boy muttered, watching her slide a small stone tool from a pocket within the lining of her skirt, and begin mashing the small plants into the water. She hummed while she did it, which threw him through a loop.

_Insane,_ He thought. _Clearly this woman is insane._ He peered down at his friend, whose face was bruised and battered. Deep lacerations and punctures covered his bare chest and arms, streams of blood still running down his body.

By now, Seika had finished her mush, and pulled some of it out with her fingers. It smelled delightful, considering it looked like she'd taken a pile of mud and slapped it into a bowl. Gingerly, she began pressing the goo into his wounds. He writhed in pain, silently; exhaustion had taken over, and beyond trying to slink away from her touch, he could do nothing.

"Your friend is strong, I must say I was impressed. For a moment. But he has so much to learn…so much." The woman continued to hum her song, covering all of his wounds – minus those on his face, for good measure – with her mixture and eventually placing her hands over-top, the dull light that emanated off of them bringing relief to Hiei's face.

"You know, I don't get you." He said, causing her to chuckle and cease her tune. "One second, you're a total wacko. The next, you're like a stone wall. And now here you are, humming lullabies like a sweet old lady! What'll it be next, huh?" While he meant no respect, the exasperation was heavy in his tone.

"I think you misunderstand me, boy," She hissed, between grinning teeth. It was as if someone flipped a lightswitch; clearly, she did not respond well to threats. He was certain that was how Hiei ended up in this predicament. "I know why you're here. I am a healer by nature, but I am a predator by instinct. I will not spare you from anything; just as you met me in our first encounter, I will hunt you." Seika's voice was calm, in the most eerie sense of the word. "Just like I did your friend, the tall, gumpy one. You'll know fear when I'm done with you."

With the last few patches sealed, she stood. Despite her threats, he swore he watched her run a hand through Hiei's hair softly. Her face now became dangerously close to his own, as they were near the same height, and her round lips gave way to the sadistic smile he'd seen in the visions of Genkai. The sharp smell of the herbs in her pocket, mingling with the stench of Hiei's blood that had dried to her arms, flooded his nose and her body heat radiated onto him.

Despite his discomfort, he also inched forward, eyes meeting her own. "We'll see about that."

While his voice remained flat, he struggled with his willpower to remain calm. It's not that he was afraid; fear was something that dear Yusuke didn't have the pleasure of experiencing, generally. His discomfort stemmed from their closeness. Something about it unnerved him, the air full of tension that he just didn't quite understand.

To his relief, she turned away from him, and began making her way to the door. With the restart of her humming, Hiei had drifted off peacefully into his dreams, the pain he felt subsiding with her handiwork.

"Until tomorrow." A singsong voice said, before disappearing back into the moonlight, out of his field of vision.

_Sounds like a promise._ Yusuke thought, still sitting next to his friend. He could have sworn there was a smile on his face, although to be honest, he hadn't seen Hiei smile much.

Kurama entered not much later, filling the space that their teacher once inhabited.

"Where the hell were you?! First I got assaulted by a bunch of old ladies, and then Seika brought Hiei in like this…"

"I took a walk." Kurama said, clearly not willing to reveal anything just yet. Inwardly, Yusuke sighed. "Did she…?"

"Yes. It was her alright." At this, Hiei's crimson eyes seemed to pop open dreamily, but only for a moment.


	10. Commencement

**10. Kuwabara**

Kuwabara awoke with a start, breathing hard; the sun hadn't fully risen yet, with its rays just barely peeking over the trees and entering the room. With such little light, he wasn't quite certain where he was, besides being in a house. Panic overtook him.

_Where was Urameshi? And the rest of them?_

Memories of the day before slowly crept back into his mind, relieving the disoriented feeling that was like pressure inside of his head.

Or was it really just his head?

A hand reached up, only to fall back down into his lap, the crusty pieces of moss now sticking to his sweaty fingers. But no blood, no pain…not even a scratch? Well, he had to assume that was a good thing. Had he simply been dreaming?

The image of Seika's face, her eyes, was burned into his skull. _No. I wasn't dreaming…_ He thought, disappointingly. _I couldn't imagine something like that_.

After a few minutes of debating within himself, Kazuma stood, his muscles protesting viciously. Sleeping on the unforgiving little mat, in the same position, had locked up his limbs and neck. With stiff footsteps, he found his way out the door and onto the soft grass that lined the clearing. He was surprised to see it was bustling with natives, rising with the sun for their workdays. Honestly, he was surprised by the whole setting, from the huts to the people. When he'd seen the black fog, so ominous when coupled with his spirit awareness, he'd assumed this place would be hell on earth.

Really, it seemed…peaceful. Happy.

"Well. You didn't die." A woman's voice called, from behind him. Instantly, shivers ran down his spine, and his spirit awareness nagged at him. He spun around, only to see those same torturous eyes staring at him. His breath caught in his throat momentarily, only for him to puff out his chest.

No way was Kazuma Kuwabara going to let some woman scare the piss out of him!

"Yeah, well you did a crap job of attacking me, eh? My buddies must'a showed you a thing or two," His nose lifted to the air, with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Brave words, fool. Does it look like they did anything?" With a coy smile, she spun in a small circle. For a moment, he watched her; the image of Yukina flashed into his mind, and he looked away, his cheeks stained red.

"No…But I mean, I don't look all beat up, and you sure got one in on me…Like a cheater, I might add! Attacking a man from behind, where's the honor in that?" He remained indignant, despite the creeping feeling in his gut that this woman had in fact proved him wrong, even before she spoke.

It was the same feeling he got from Shizuru when they'd argued about…anything, really.

"There's no need for honor when hunting your prey." She said, simply, not even looking in his direction. Something in the distance had caught her attention, and her eyes narrowed on it. "And you should be thanking me, boy. I also saved your life." With that, she ended their conversation, now stalking off into the distance. At first, shock overtook him; then, slowly and unwillingly, gratitude began to seep into him. _I don't want to be prey._ His mind mumbled, in defiance of his feelings.

"What do you mean? Hey, wait up!" Kazuma called, taking a couple erratic strides to her side. Standing next to her, he was a whole head taller than her. It seemed absurd to him, having lost to someone who ideally didn't look deadly at all. If anything, she'd look innocent, if not for her terrible attitude.

While she looked a tad irritated, he continued to speak. "Well…thanks, I guess. But if I'm your prey, then why'd you spare me, huh?" His thick hands slid into the pockets of his jeans, which he'd now realized, were covered with his own blood. His nose wrinkled.

"While it would have been easier to let you die, your raven-haired friend – the tall one – would not have here had I not healed you." A smile crossed her face as one of her hands shot up to grab his chin, tilting his head to check on his wound. To his relief, she was gentle; so much so, he began to wonder if she was like Sensui, with all of his personalities.

"Uhh…" He muttered, as they had now stopped moving. She stood on her tiptoes, and then smacked his head gruffly.

"Good, you'll be ready for today." She said, turning and leaving him behind. Kuwabara winced, his hands flying up to his now pounding head.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?!" He called, following after her. A hand remained where she'd smacked him; he hadn't realized just how sensitive the skin still was. When he finally made the strides up to her, they had stopped, in front of a hut much like the one he'd slept in. "What're we…?"

Before he could finish, she had stepped inside. Out of respect, he didn't follow. _What if she's changing in there? Jeez, this is all so weird. I still don't know where the others are._ Something told him, though, that he could trust her. At least for now.

"Ow! What the hell-?!" Kazuma felt relief, hearing Yusuke's voice coming from inside. He rushed in now, excitement fuelling him and causing him to forget the slight throbbing in his brain.

"Hey, losers! Way to wake up late." He scoffed, despite the fact that he himself had only risen moments before. _They don't need to know that._ His mind offered, a giant, goofy grin glued to his face. Yusuke was sitting up now, holding onto his midsection.

"Really? You had to kick me in the gut?" Yusuke questioned. Kazuma assumed Kurama had managed to rise before Seika could reach him, as he chuckled softly at their friend. He found himself doing the same, only much louder.

"Yes." Was the only answer she offered, as she had already honed in on Hiei. Kneeling next to him, she chipped away lightly at the herb salve she had created on his skin. One of his hands shot up, catching her wrist, and slowly his eyes opened.

"Whoa, what happened to Hiei? There's no way he got that way defending me." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, who was now standing next to him and putting on a pair of pants. His friend let out a small chuckle of agreement, but offered no answer. He pouted mildly, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking his head low. _Fine, don't answer me. Whatever._

"So, have you learned from your mistakes?" Seika asked, brushing off his grip easily and continuing to check the crusted patches on his body. Hiei's face twisted in irritation, pushing her hands away quickly and sitting up.

"I don't need your help." Kuwabara watched as the demon swiped the salve off, his reaction to the pain just faintly noticeable with a small wince.

"You did last night, when I nearly killed you." She quipped, like a knife through his pride. Kazuma couldn't help but let out a few stifled snickers, along with Kurama and Yusuke. "I don't need a thank you. Just do better than you did last night." With that, she stood; it was clear to the boy that he'd missed a lot that night. And he was sick of being in the dark.

"So what's going on, huh?" He asked, flailing his hands into the air a bit erratically. "I've been passed out all night, ya know! Is anyone gunna fill me in?" He looked expectantly over to Kurama, who usually took the opportunity before anyone else. He was mistaken, however.

"Today, we begin training. No more forgiveness." Seika began, her face now void of emotion. "I'm not going to heal you this time. You mess up, you suffer the consequences. Learn quick, move quicker, and listen to what I say. And we'll be like peas in a pod." Kazuma hadn't noticed before, but she was in fact dressed differently today; hand-made leather pants, rolled to her calves, and a similar-style crop shirt without any fringe. Her dreads had been pulled back, tied with a piece of woven grass, and wrapped with her emerald headband; she did look ready.

The native spoke no more, exiting the small hut and entering the now full-blown sunshine. Cool air was replaced by the sun's rays, although the dew still shone in its light.

"So…I guess we follow her?" He asked, although his friends had already begun making their way towards her. As they walked, Kurama filled Kuwabara in on everything he knew.

"As far as Hiei…well, none of us were there. You'll have to ask him." The kitsune finished, already sending Hiei a sideways glance. The demon did not look pleased; in fact, less pleasant than normal. It was as if a dark cloud hung over him, and his eyes bore into Seika's back with rage. Although Kazuma was curious, he'd figured now was not the time.

He wrestled with thoughts in his head. Psychics, rituals, healers…the whole story overwhelmed him. And something just seemed **strange** about that woman.

"You say she looked the same?" He questioned, aloud, to nobody in particular. "Then what is she?" It was like word vomit. The second he said it, he regretted it, as the woman spun on her heels to face them. They had been walking for some time now, discussing the events of the day prior. As Kuwabara looked around, he noticed they had arrived at another clearing, although much smaller. There was no river that he could see, although he could hear the stifled sound of running water nearby.

"Good question, boy," She began, although her face seemed twisted into maliciousness yet again. Or was it pain? It was hard for him to tell. "Although I couldn't really tell you."


	11. Origins

**11. Seika**

What exactly was she?

The oaf, who she'd learned was named Kazuma, presented a lot of dangerous thoughts in her head on this walk. The retelling of her life story – of **Mitsuko's** life story – unnerved her to the core, and Kurama had accounted for every last detail with perfection. While she admired his intelligence, she resented his accuracy. It was the exact reason she hadn't followed them into Ikari's den.

Now, struggling with her emotions, she faced the YYH gang, trying to decide whether or not she'd share the story of her creation. She hadn't told a soul in her village; not even her own mother, so many years ago. Instead, they made up stories. Seika had become the bedtime story to keep children in line, a living legend.

And now here these strangers were, asking questions that her own people hadn't even asked her.

With a deep breath in, she plopped herself onto the ground, legs folded into full lotus. For a minute, the boys remained standing; then, one by one, they all followed suit. All except Hiei, of course, who found himself in the shade of one of her trees. They looked nervous, and for a moment, a smile almost appeared on her face. Instead, she subdued it, and closed her eyes.

"The best way to tell you what I am, is to tell you how I came to be."

_The forest, so green and lush in its young age, teemed with life. Young Mitsuko's footsteps remained silent on the earth; at this time, there was only trace amounts of the moss that now overtook the woods. She let her fingers run softly along the bark and leaves of the trees she passed, enjoying the sunshine, enjoying the energy the earth gave her. She could feel it coursing through her, constantly, as if her life was directly related to the forest. Often as a child she'd wondered if she'd been some sort of forest spirit in a past life. But those were the thoughts of children, and she was no longer a child._

_Her tattoos had already been started on her face and arms, and with her completion of the trials, would be finished entirely. And while she wasn't looking forward to it, she would then marry, in hopes of conceiving another child like herself; ready for shamanism. Mitsuko had become highly prized by the tribe, with her stunning aqua eyes and abilities. Had the chief not already chosen a wife, surely he would have picked her._

_So this is how she walked, humming songs and caressing the forest, searching for her spirit animal, for some sort of guide. She'd been taught how to recognize them, and with her well-developed spirit awareness, she was certain it wouldn't take long._

_But as the day turned into night, and a slight chill set in, Mitsuko began creating herself a fire and bed, her delicate features twisted in confusion; too sweet to feel any sort of anger. Just as she sat down, placing her feet by the welcoming fire, she heard a branch snap behind her. A voice nudged at her in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away to investigate. She was taught to feel no fear, and in fact, she didn't. But the nagging was still there, even if she didn't listen._

_Two glowing eyes were visible from where she sat, the light of her fire reflecting off of them. **This is it!** She thought, feeling her spirit awareness send butterflies into her gut. Excitement shot through her, and she stood up, an hand extended outward._

_"Come to me, animal. I am not afraid." Mitsuko spoke, her gentle smile creasing her lips. "And you do not have to be either. I will not hurt you."_

_Slowly, the mass began moving closer to her, its eyes never blinking or wavering from where the girl stood. As it came into full view, she gasped; she'd never seen anything like it in the forest._

_The more she stared at it, the more she realized it was just a large cat. While it was much larger than any cat she'd found padding around the clearing, its emerald eyes held the intelligence that only a cat possessed. Its fur was as dark as a night without a moon, and so sleek the moonlight sparkled off of it. For a moment, she felt dazzled, entranced; the cat sat on its haunches before her, just shy of her hand. When sitting, it's head reached to her midsection._

_Mitsuko's breath caught in her throat, momentarily, and she edged forward, feeling the silky pelt beneath her fingers. The giant cat purred loudly, a clever little grin on its face. The girl giggled, rubbing behind its large ears affectionately._

_"Well, hello! Are you my spirit animal?" She asked with child-like curiosity, kneeling down to peer into the jungle cat's eyes. To her surprise, it seemed to understand, and nod its massive head lightly. "Fantastic! You know much better than I, what happens now?" The innocence she held was overwhelming, as the tribe had told her nothing beyond this. Was she to receive wisdom? Or power? Patiently, she waited for the creature's response._

_"Follow me." It seemed to whisper, its voice feminine. Eyes wide, young Mitsuko was now convinced this was her spirit animal, and as the jungle cat stood, she followed it without question. They walked the wood together, her hand never leaving the top of the cat's head. They had managed to travel for at least an hour in silence before the girl finally broke it._

_"What is your name, neko-san?" She had finally asked, watching the cat walk elegantly across the uneven earth. It fascinated the native how she stepped so carefully, without looking; how her muscles rippled beneath her pelt._

_"Haya." Her whisper-like voice answered, finally ceasing their journey. As the girl looked around, her brows arched downward. She had never been this far away before, and in the darkness, she couldn't see anything. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind came forward again, and a hand went to the edge of her bow, instinctively._

_"What now?" Mitsuko asked carefully, her other soft hand finally leaving the top of the cat's head. Immediately she regretted it; Haya was lost into the darkness, within her element, and now there was no light to reflect in her eyes._

_**She has planned this…** Her mind calculated, still cool and calm. Somewhere, she recalled the words of her shaman mentor: **"The cat is a malevolent spirit…one known for its trickery, much like a **_kitsune**_, Mitsuko. Be wary of them, for if they reveal themselves to you, then you are their next meal."_**

_Inwardly, she sighed; the girl should have known better! Never had she made a mistake like this. Yet, this is what she'd trained for, right? All of those fights with her peers, in between forging and healing and whatever other task they held that day. Mitsuko held no fear; she was her people's protector. **Focus.**_

_Closing her eyes – as they were useless to her now, she figured – She allowed her spirit awareness to surface in her mind, tried to feel the energy of the traitorous cat. Her soul and ears searched the dark, listening for Haya's slinking movements, feeling the energy of the forest around her…_

_**There!** More swift than she'd ever managed before, an arrow was sprung from her quiver, and launched into the air. She sat still, only for a moment while holding her breath, awaiting the noise of it piercing flesh; to her dismay, there was nothing. **But..** Before her mind could finish, she could feel the weight of the cat on her, hear Haya's ferocious snarl in hear ears and her saliva on her face. The young native silenced a yelp of pain as claws dug into her soft flesh, blood already beginning to trickle onto the forest floor._

_"Thank you for making it so easy, foolish young girl," The cat purred, teeth dangerously close to Mitsuko's face. She struggled beneath the weight, testing Haya's strength; while she was indeed strong, the girl was not going to give up so easily. Pain was nothing; grueling hours of tattoo, of piercing, of rituals designed to enlighten her. All of these had brought her pain. And now, she numbed herself to it, only focusing on the power that she held within herself._

_"Yes! Yes! Oh, struggle, little one. I love it when my prey struggles. Blood pumps into your muscles, makes the meat taste…delightful." Haya opened her large jaws, breath hot on Mitsuko's face. The native pushed with all of her might, spirit energy sending a wave of energy away from her, as well as her enemy. The cat snarled and hissed, landing a few feet away, in the darkness again._

_"I am not food, you wretched beast!" She screamed, eyes no longer searching the dark, but looking for light; she needed an advantage, as brute strength would not save her here. If she wanted to live, Mitsuko knew she was going to need to see her target. The cat's night-vision was far beyond her ability to sense a foe, and her speed was too great._

_"Interesting." The cat whispered from the darkness, and Mitsuko could feel her eyes on her. In the distance, she spotted a small patch of light.** This is it. **She thought, already turning herself around and sprinting into the darkness. While it left her vulnerable, it might buy her some time; it was a risk worth taking, as she knew the dark was Haya's domain._

_And the moonlight was her own._

_Haya growled, and from behind her, she could hear large paws slapping the earth. "Yes! Run, child!" A strange, choking laughter erupted from the feline. "I will hunt you down, and I will find you! There is nowhere to run, fool!"_

_**I am not going to hide.** Her mind responded, and shortly after she felt something searing on the back of her calves; a ball of fire, a strange shade of dull emerald, was licking the backs of her legs. Mitsuko yelped and stumbled momentarily, before sending streams of her own energy at the cat, and kicking the ball away with an energy-protected foot. The girl scrambled to the moonlight, breath heavy in her chest, becoming engulfed in it. It's comforting glow eminated within her, and she felt a rush of relief._

_As the native turned around, the feline had leapt into the air – and was coming straight for her. Mitsuko braced herself, putting both hands together in front of her and wrinkling her delicate features._

_"Sacred Moon!" She screamed, and blinding white light erupted from her palms, funneling towards Haya. The cat, in shock, tried to leap away; but the cascading stream of light was too large, too bright, and it engulfed the black cat easily._

_As the light slowly faded, Mitsuko dropped to her needs, panting heavily. She felt weak, and her arms sagged to her sides, although her eyes remained locked on the darkness in front of her. Something told her she wasn't done yet, that nagging little voice in the back of her mind._

_And the butterflies still raged in her guts._

_"You little wretch!" She could hear from the darkness, a mix of growl and voice, and Haya soon appeared from the darkness, although her beautiful pelt was now met with patches of flesh. It pained her, but Mitsuko raised her hands in defense; the two tumbled, slashing and thrashing about. The girl, while resting her hands on the earth, had managed to grasp a sharp stone at her side before the cat leapt onto her. She had silently thanked the earth, and all of her Gods, for that small blessing as they now tumbled about._

_Haya's sharp fangs, her impossibly long claws, tore into the soft flesh of Mitsuko, spilling her blood all over the forest floor. The girl knew her strength was fading; while she'd managed to do some damage, it was now a test of who would bleed out first. She'd managed to puncture the cat's vitals, or so she'd assumed, but her strength was just barely enough to keep Haya's fangs from collapsing her small throat._

_"If I die…you die…_bakeneko_!" Mitsuko struggled out, her mind locked on that of her people. **This beast cannot live…I have to win. I have to save them. She will ravage them all!** Her mind protested, and with a small window of opportunity, managed to wiggle her hand up to the cat's throat._

_She watched as Haya's eyes grew wide with understanding, and the girl did not hesitate. The stone slashed the feline's throat easily, spraying her blood onto Mitsuko's face._

_Small gurgles erupted from her throat, as if she was trying to curse the young girl, until her body dropped onto the native's. Finally, her muscles lost tension, and her own body sagged. Their blood mingled into the moss and dirt, and slowly, her eyes began to lose focus._

_**I did it.** Her mind managed, a small, half grin on her face as she felt her life force slipping away. She greeted it, pain slowly ebbing away._

_**But you are still mine!** Haya's voice hissed, deep within the recesses of her consciousness. But she had no time to feel sadness._

_For the first time, Mitsuko's world went black._


	12. Great Flames

**12. Hiei**

Although his face remained a stony mask, his eyes closed, Hiei had been genuinely surprised when he'd learned of Seika's past self, Mitsuko. The girl Kurama had spoken of seemed so much different than the woman before him.

While Mitsuko was sweet, innocent, caring - this woman was brutal, efficient, and predatory.

And as she retold her story, he couldn't help but hang on every detail. Her recanting was cold, and detailed, allowing his imagination to wander with her words.

And then she mentioned the name of her tormentor, of the giant black cat with piercing emerald eyes.

_Haya._ His mind toyed with the name, bringing back stories he hadn't heard in a long time. Haya was an ancient, brutal bakeneko, with no loyalties and no understanding of anything benevolent. She was a creature of pure hatred, instinct, whim, and violence; the feline-demon could even torment a being in their dreams, killing them without moving a finger. And she enjoyed every minute of it, human or demon. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, whatever it happened to be at the time.

_Well…that is impressive, human or not._ He thought, allowing for a small bubble of respect to form within him. While he still felt hatred for her, it ebbed, if only a little, with each word she spoke. But his pride did not allow for much more.

Kurama nodded, also taking this information in, rubbing the side of his face absently. "_Bakeneko_ are capable of many things. A curse may not be too far off; they are able to perform magic, and with Haya's age," He looked at Hiei, knowing very well that the fire-demon knew of her. "She would be very strong. Strong enough, even, to try and merge with your body, even as she herself was dying."

The words hung in the air, and even Yusuke and Kuwabara kept their mouths shut although they looked at each other with unspoken words. Hiei's eyes now popped open, locked on Seika. He could not imagine what that would be like; strange, new power; a sense of being reborn. No real thoughts, only needs and desires. It was as if she felt his gaze, for her mismatched eyes met his. He averted them quickly.

"You claim that you could not remember – then how are you telling us this story now?" He sounded skeptical, still trying to place the pieces together. Every time he felt he had a handle on it, something new would come to his attention. Honestly, it was starting to irritate him.

"Your Genkai saw to that. I eventually regained some of my senses, and I found I was bound to these people. I wanted answers, and when I found young Genkai many years later, she offered me the gift of memory." She paused, with a half-smile that Hiei could only assume came from sadness. For a moment, he thought he could feel something akin to sympathy. It was short lived; he was not one to recognize it within himself.

"And she helped you remember. That's why you're doing this." Yusuke realized, finally entering the conversation after a long stretch of silence, which was unusual for him. Normally, he'd at least say something stupid. The weight of his words hung among them for a moment, and Seika stood slowly, turning away from them. It seemed she ignored Yusuke's comment completely.

"Enough of the past; you have enough to worry about right here, in the present. Get ready." She began stretching out her own muscles, her feline nature allowing her body to twist and turn beyond human capacity. In the corner of his eye, he could see Yusuke nudging Kazuma playfully, and the boy returning it with a scowl. _Children._

Hiei had enjoyed very much their fight in the woods; his pride still ached, as she had toyed with him mercilessly, almost as if he himself were prey. But nonetheless her love for the chase, for battle, was prevalent, and he admired that. So much so, in fact, he had dreamt about it that night - normally, his sleep was nothing but blackness. It left him with a strange feeling when he awoke and as he reflected on it silently, checking his body's reaction to the healing process, he was startled to find her leaning over him. Ever since they had met, it seemed he could not get away from her. A hand snaked into the demon's pocket without direction, where the necklace still rested. Her eyes narrowed on his movement, and he offered a sly smile. _You may have almost killed me, but I did in fact win,_ bakeneko**.**

As he roused himself from his thoughts again, the group had all begun to stand, stretching their muscles in anticipation.

"Any tips, Hiei?" Yusuke jabbed, throwing an arm over his head and giving it a tug, then working it in circles next to him. Laughter erupted from the two boys. _Fools. They have no idea what this woman is capable of._

"Hn. You shouldn't have to get ready, she and I have unfinished business." He stepped forward, tossing aside his shirt and sword. As he had learned the night before, these things would be useless for him; when he'd dipped past her and snagged them in their previous fight, he found he had no time to swing. Seika was faster than Hiei, by a long shot. In fact, what hurt his pride the most was a deep-rooted suspicion that she had gone easy on him.

_Unacceptable._

"And when I'm done, there will be none left for any of you." He finished nonchalantly, although fists clenched at his sides. _I know how you fight now,_ bakeneko_. I know what to expect from you. And there's some damn light this time, too._

"Brave words. I'll start with you, then." The entire time they spoke, their eyes remained locked. Behind him, he could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara muttering to each other.

"Glad she doesn't look at **me** like that." Kuwabara.

"Whatever, I want to go last." Yusuke.

"Why, because you're a pussy?" Laughter.

"No, idiot. Because you always save best for last."

Hiei smirked. _Their foolishness is almost sad. It would almost be worth it to see one of them go first. But…_

But he knew he'd much rather fight her himself.

_I was tired last night, woman. You caught me off guard. But I have the advantage today._ While he had much more energy than the previous night, his wounds were still tender. He would have to push himself, he didn't doubt.

"Today is just a test. Don't hold back – any of you." Seika called, clearly ignoring their comments, and casually walked away from the other boys. She crouched down as they'd seen before, the blood-lusted smile that commonly graced her features appeared yet again, and Hiei's seemed to mirror her own. In his mind, critical moments from the night before were flashing before him.

_She can create arrows out of spirit energy._ His mind started. _And there's a chance she's still faster than myself, so I'll have to catch her after an arrow has already left her bow._ He took a step back, and placed his arms out in front of him. "Whenever you're ready, I suppose."

The woman reached back to where her quiver was, and notched an arrow, her lips moving with unspoken words. From her fingertips, light seemed to spread over top of it; dull, emerald flames engulfed the arrow after a few moments, and Hiei's eyes widened for a moment.

"Did you think it would be so easy?" She asked mockingly, releasing the string and sending the arrow swirling towards him. Hiei dodged it with ease, although her arms were already moving impossibly fast back to the quiver, sending a barrage of the flaming arrows. He began to serpentine towards her as fast as he could, flames already beginning to form over his fist.

"Fist of Mortal Flames!" He yelped, seizing his opportunity and jumping over one of the arrows, then slinging his right fist towards her exposed jawline. She was too quick, however, and knocked it out of the way, a foot sliding his feet out from underneath him swiftly. _Damn!_

Hiei planted his left hand onto the ground to catch himself, and pushed his body back up into the air and onto his feet, a few feet away from her. Seika did not hesitate, and flung herself at him; one fist landed in his gut, but he had managed to catch her other hand. They sat like this only for a second, before she pushed upwards, connecting their heads.

Hiei stumbled backwards momentarily, before sending a kick to her face. Her head bounced off of his foot, nearly sending the able woman to her behind. Even while stumbling, her grace was impeccable; she looked as though she could have been dancing. Part of Hiei hated it, while the other could not help but be intrigued.

"Much better than last night. Those trees must have really worn you out." Seika joked, licking the blood that had sprung from the corner of her mouth with the flash of her tongue. Inhaling, her lips formed silent words, preparing for another attack.

_Damn this woman!_ His ego protested, ready to attack again, but uncertain of what she was about to do. Even with as much strength as he could muster into that kick, she had barely noticed. His pride began to swell again, and he instantly began to remove the bandages from his arms.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, from afar. Seika was quick to quiet him.

"I said no holding back. He can make his own decisions, he was warned." She said, continuing to mouth words quietly to herself, a hand making strange gestures into her other palm.

"Darkness...of the Dragon..flame!" Easily the dragon was released, skyrocketing into the air into a beautiful loop. The fire seemed almost solid, save the few tendrils that licked at the air; it was dark, emanating a slight violet hue, which the demon had always found eerily beautiful. Hiei didn't stop to admire it though, as he normally did; instead, his eyes were locked onto Seika, who was staring at the flames with the sparkling eyes of an enchanted child.

_It gets better._ His mind interjected as the dragon came cascading back down, and he opened his mouth wide, the fire filling his entire being. The pale, deep violet light engulfed the wood, and then dimmed, Hiei standing at it's center. His jagan opened, and his crimson eyes locked onto her. A cocky smile was sent her way, his pride no longer feeling bruised or battered. He **would** win this. He **would** beat her.

"Well, I do like that trick." The native called over to him, her fingers continuing to move into her palm. "So, let's see it. Show me what you can do."


	13. Vitals

**13. Kurama**

"Hiei must feel pretty strongly to have absorbed the darkness flame." Kurama mused, watching their battle intently, emerald eyes missing nothing. He'd seen Hiei fight on many occasions, but had never seen such intensity, such passion in his friends' face; and really, it was not the intensity in his gaze that struck Kurama as odd.

It was the tentative smile that desperately fought on the edge of Hiei's lips that had set off his keen perception. He was essentially predictable, and never one to accept insult so casually. His pride simply would not allow it.  
Then, a memory; one of Hiei flaunting his Tear Stone, just to quench his lust for battle.

_That must be it._

Next to him, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been debating something; he finally tuned in, dragging his tactical mind from his thoughts.

"...dunno, I think it's some sort of cat...demon." Kazuma muttered, as if afraid she could hear him, despite her being locked in battle with Hiei. Kurama felt himself chuckle.

"Well, that sure would explain why she can bend like her bones are made of rubber." Yusuke began, nudging his friend yet again with his eyes narrowed. They shoved and threw a few loose punches, before Kurama interrupted them.

"Do you know anything of them?" He asked curiously, not yet turning to meet their gaze. Instead, his eyes remained locked on Seika, who had released an astounding blast of energy in Hiei's direction. The heat of the flame she'd created settled upon his face, and he was pleased to see Hiei emerge from a distant tree.

"No, not really." Yusuke said, shielding his eyes from the intense light.

"Well, I mean, Shizuru used to tell me scary stories about 'em. That they can shape shift, and they eat people..." The color soon left his face, and his head sunk low. "She called me prey." His voice was barely audible.

"Yes, some bakeneko eat people. They have many talents; they can enter your dreams, shape-shift, manipulate fire." Kurama inhaled sharply as he watched Hiei catch an arrow in his chest. "In fact, _nekomata_...the more powerful of the _bakeneko_...can perform necromancy, and other forms of black magic."

"Necromancy? Like raising the dead, talking to them, whatever?" Yusuke stated, a placid look on his face. To be honest, Kurama was surprised he understood.

"Yes. And with Haya's age, and skill, she would have been a fierce opponent. In the Demon World, she is almost like a legend. _Bakeneko_ - especially the _nekomata_ - are similar to _kitsune_; they are more primal, however. They hold the intelligence, coupled with malevolence and instinct."

"Creepy." With Kazuma's response, the three of them fell silent. Kurama watched as Hiei struggled to remain standing, his blood leaking into the forest floor. _He won't last much longer...Either he needs to pass out soon, or he's going to die._

Propping himself onto shaky legs, he watched as Hiei mustered the rest of his energy. Seika seemed generally unaffected; blood poured from various puncture wounds he'd managed to make on her, and she carried a slight limp, but smiled and clapped with genuine enthusiasm.

"You are entirely too much fun to fight with, jaganshi." Kurama was surprised to hear her call him that at first; and then, slowly, realization seeped into his brain. He was no fool, recognizing the look of admiration in her eyes and softness in her movements with him. In fact, she was quite fond of him, and he of her. He would not go so far as to say love, as the _kitsune_ was not sure either of them knew what that phenomena was like. What he did know for certain, however, was she would not allow him to continue. "But we cannot play anymore if you kill yourself too soon."

"Sorry to disappoint." Hiei spat, through gritted teeth. "I hope this...will make up for it." He began to move forward, the darkness flame enveloping him within the dragon. It surged towards Seika, wind whipping Kurama's scarlet hair into his face. The dragon swelled towards her, flames dancing around the forest, and she welcomed it with open arms. Never had he seen anyone react that way, welcoming the pain she was about to receive. For a moment, there was no sound but the roaring flames; then, two screams, mingled into one, and something akin to an explosion. The three boys shielded their eyes from the harsh purple tones, unable now to hear or see anything. It gave Kurama a terrible feeling.

Beside him, he could feel Yusuke rise to his feet. "Hiei! Seika!" The boy's foosteps pounded away, and as the kitsune peeked an eye open, he spotted both of their bodies lying in a pile. Without another thought, he rose to his feet. A hand twitched, and Seika began to groan, pulling herself into full lotus yet again. Next to her, Hiei was sound asleep. The absorption had finally worn him out; a smile rested on his face, along with blood splatter. His wounds had slowed in their bleeding - which he'd assumed was Seika's doing, although he would question her later - and a slight snore escaped his throat.

"Well, that did make up for it. What a guy." Again the feline ruffled his hair, before leaning back onto her elbows again. It was clear that although she'd survived, it had taken it's toll on her.

Kurama stooped to pick him up, his face close to her ever-vigilant ears. "Thank you." He whispered breathlessly, and carried Hiei over to the edge of the clearing, allowing him to rest on a large pile of moss. She watched him, eyes wide with something he'd assumed was confusion.

The rest of the night continued this way; the _bakeneko_ had managed to rouse herself each time, despite the damage inflicted by himself, or his comrades. By the time she'd finished with Kuwabara - who she made light work of, taking only a small jab to her stomach - and Kurama, she looked as though she'd fall apart. But the grin on her face, the way she continued to move with grace and power, spoke otherwise.

Kurama had been stunned by her quick wit, and could see why Hiei had enjoyed fighting her so much. She catered to each one of them, adjusted her style to match their own. The native was impeccable with her timing, and with her tactics. It seemed nothing slipped past her, much as it was for himself; he admired that quality in her. It made for a compellingly challenging battle.

He'd enjoyed the most watching Yusuke, however. As she mimicked his unpredictable nature, he believed she'd actually begun to feel challenged. The look of playfulness was swapped for a more focused disposition, and her attacks were steadily becoming more powerful. The ground began to shake beneath them.

Kurama had watched through partially open eyes, finding himself laying with Hiei and Kuwabara on the thick spongy moss. She'd managed to render him unconscious momentarily, from the pain, which he fully was not expecting as he'd taken his Yoko form. The flames had licked his skin violently, and to boot, she'd planted her Poison Kiss onto his lips. Once he'd come to, the pain was so intense he could hardly sit still. Seika had been gracious enough to make him a salve with the moss, just to tone down the burn that rose from his fingertips to his elbow. For now, it was manageable.

After what had seemed like hours, the sun now setting into the mountains and trees, Yusuke aimed his Spirit Gun down at the native. Blood leaked from her lips and nose, and covered the front of her body; during the course of her fights, she'd managed to take on a lot of injuries. Her midsection was riddled with punctures, burns and slices, all of which she ignored. They panted heavily, eyes locked onto the other's.

"Give up?" He asked, a cocky smile stuck onto his face. She matched it with one of her own.

"One thing you'll learn about me, Yusuke," She began, kneeling forward to place her forehead onto his index finger. His eyes widened in response. "I'm a terrific actress." As she forced her body upward, long dagger-like nails emerged from her fingers. They slid into the soft flesh of Yusuke's stomach, like butter. He gasped and doubled over into her arms, blood already spewing from his mouth.

"Yusuke! No!" Kurama attempted to stand, to no avail. The boy slumped to the ground, and her nails retracted inward.

"Don't worry, fox. I missed his vital organs." With a maniacal laugh, she hurled Yusuke's body over her shoulder. "I'll be back for the rest of you."

And at that she dashed into the wood.


End file.
